A connector wherein contacts are arranged and retained inside an insulated housing and each contact is respectively connected with end portions of electrical wires has been widely used in practice. The connector mates with a complementary connector which is mounted on equipment to which the wires are to be connected, and opposed contacts retained in the complementary connector are connected with each of these contacts, whereby an electrical connection is established. However, when the connector is connected to the complementary connector, the plurality of wires connected to each contact inside the connector and extending outward are likely to become an obstacle, and therefore, in many cases, a wire cover, which guides these wires collectively in a specified direction, is fitted to the connector. Further, in such a connector including many contacts, an insertion force created by an engagement of the contacts is increased, and therefore, a screw is used to mate one connector with the other connector. In such a case, if the wires are located at the screw location, the wires can become an obstacle because the screw can become entangled with the wires. Therefore, the wires are led in a specified direction by the wire cover to facilitate the operation of the screw.
On the other hand, it is possible that the contacts retained in the housing of the connector may be pulled out if a pulling force is exerted on the wires connected to the contacts. Accordingly, various ways of securely retaining the contacts in the housing have been studied. For example, a hinge lock type connector is known in which a movable locking member is attached to the housing through a hinge, and after the contacts are retained in the housing, a part of passages receiving the contacts is covered by the locking member to prevent the contacts from being pulled out. Accordingly, the contacts can be reliably prevented from being pulled out. However, since the locking member is covered by the wire cover in mounting the wire cover onto this hinge lock type connector, the wire cover may be mounted on the connector without securing the locking member in position, and thus a problem arises in that the contacts may pull out with the result that an incomplete electrical connection is established.